Another Story
by Sixth Legion Victrix
Summary: "People don't just appear on the beach unless they're demigods or gods or really, really lost pizza delivery guys. (It's happened-but that's another story)"- (Percy Jackson, Last Olympian, page 44, American version) *Set during the summer after the Lightning Thief quest* One shot.


DISCLAIMER: Just like how my best friend is NOT Sirius Black, I am not Rick Riordan. Therefore, I do not own Percy Jackson.

PERCY'S POV

For some reason that day, I decided to walk down to the beach a half an hour before I was due to meet with Grover and Annabeth. I thought that I should clear my mind before talking with them, and sitting in my dad's realm always seemed to help.

As I walk closer to the shore, I spot a human-like figure standing on the sand. The figure wasn't wearing an orange shirt, and looked to old to be a camper, so I uncapped Riptide and began to proceed with caution. Now that I've lived in the Greek world for some time, I've learned that what looks human may be something nasty that wants my head on its plate. Literally.

I am almost about 10 feet behind the guy, (I deduced it was a guy based on his build and hair. Wait...I just used the word, 'deduced'! Too much time spent around Annabeth gets to you...) when I noticed he is carrying what first looked like a shield, but now resembles a pizza delivery box. Poison pizza of doom, perhaps?

I took a few steps toward the guy, ready to spring on him and slice his (possible) monster head off. However, before that feat was achieved, he turned around and cried out in surprise. "AHHH!" we both shout in unison. Doing what any normal ADHD demigod would do in that situation, I swung my sword at his face.

Shock overcame me when Riptide's blade passed clean though the guy. My brain didn't seem to register that we must have been mortal, because I kept swinging at him like a mad man. Nothing. By now, the guy was on the ground holding his hands up in surrender. "Who...who are you? And wh...why did that...that tree branch go right through me?" he stuttered out. Normally, I would say some quick retort like, "I AM THE GOD OF AWESOMENESS!" but I decided to proceed through this with caution.

"Uh..." I started intelligently. "Who are you?"

"I asked you first," he replied, with much of his composure regained.

"I asked you second," I cunningly shot back. He just stared at me, as if to say, Really Dude? THAT'S how you're going to play this?

"Um...well, I'm..uh...Peter Johnson," I finally tell him. For once, Mr. D's messing up of my name came in handy.

"Well my name is Tom Roberts and I have a pizza delivery for someone named...Kristina Embers? Do you know her?"

As far as I knew, there was no Kristina at camp, so I told him, "No. Where does she live?"

"That's how I ended up here. My delivery car broke down, and I lost the paper with her address on it. Can you tell me where the nearest bus station is?" While pondering what to do with him, he then adds, "And you explain how that giant tree branch went through me!" At that point, I remembered Riptide, and somewhat stealthily re-capped it.

"Tree branch? I don't have a tree branch? All I have in my hands is this pen!"

"Eh...I must have been imagining things then. I've been working hard lately, and I can't seem to be able to navigate my way off this beach..."

"Yeah...hang on a second...while I go get the guy who runs this camp..."

"This is a camp? Like, a summer camp for kids?" Not sure how to proceed with this, I just mumbled some inaudible answer than ran to the Big House at top speed. Upon reaching there, and stumbling out some incoherent explanation, Chiron, (in wheelchair form) followed me to the beach.

Sure enough, I guy was still there, admiring the Long Island Sound. "Chir-er...Mr. Brunner, this is the guy I was telling you about!"

"Why hello! I see you have found our lovely camp!" Chiron began. "Let me show you the way out and to the nearest bus station!" With that, the three of us headed toward Half Blood Hill. As soon as we reached Thalia's pine, Chiron stated that he would guide Tom Roberts from there, and that I should go back to the beach.

Right before I left, Tom rushed to me, and declared, "Peter! I want you to have this pizza to show my thanks of you helping out! I rather doubt I'll ever find Kristina Embers.." While avoiding Chiron's amused expression at the sight of him calling me Peter, I graciously accepted the pizza and thanked Tom for it, before heading on my way.

Upon meeting with Grover back at the beach, he attacked the pizza, (it had enchiladas on it) and asked me between mouthfuls, "So! Anything new since yesterday?"

I replied, "You have no idea...!"


End file.
